


Tainted Love

by Andimpink



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is pretty into it, Sex, Slasher Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andimpink/pseuds/Andimpink
Summary: You are dared to enter the local abandoned ice cream factory, but do not know of the threat waiting for you inside. Many before you have ventured inside alive and left in a body bag, their predicament shrouded in mystery by the authorities. How were you to know that you'd find their perpetrator waiting for someone else? When cornered by the man in a hockey mask, there is no choice but to bargain for your life.





	Tainted Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ya girl is trash. I felt like some PWP and, by golly, I wrote some. Enjoy!

 Your breaths came in short, gasping bursts-- each puff of air visible in the eerily frigid temperature. It was the middle of the summer and it had been fairly warm when you first entered the place. As you ran from your pursuer, you wondered why you had even taken your friends’ dare to enter the abandoned ice cream factory in the first place. This branch of the Dreamery Creamery ice cream company closed a few years ago. A fire destroyed a large portion of the building and rendered all of the core machinery completely irreparable. Some say a bomb caused the fire while others amounted the destruction to a machine malfunction. No one, not even the local news, knew what truly happened. The branch manager of the company  locked down all information and shut the gates to anyone looking for answers.

    That was years ago and this place had since been an attraction to those curious as to what actually happened. Mischievous pranksters were also drawn to the abandoned ice cream factory. They’d go to the factory in hopes of finding answers or amusement, but that was never what they left with. Curiosity killed many of the people that dared to explore the building. Those who came out unharmed swore they’d never step foot inside again and told others to do the same. The mystery of the place was only worsened by how the local authorities handled each occurrence. Their investigations of the deaths in the factory always came to the same conclusion-- accidental. Every single one was an accident. No one dared to find out for themselves whether that was true or not. The information from the investigations was just as guarded as the fire that destroyed the factory. They wrote off the claims that something was amiss with the place. No two people’s stories matched and each accident was so far apart they didn’t think it was worth looking into.

    For a long time now, you’d been curious about the place and the many so-called accidents and ignored complaints. You had a box full of newspaper clippings about the place and the deaths that took place inside. It had never been your intention to go there yourself-- you didn’t have a death wish and the place honestly terrified you. Would the local authorities treat your case the same? Would your death be written off as another accident? There was too much at risk and yet your friends convinced you that you’d find answers. You were stupid to believe them, but you walked across the cracked pavement of the docking lot with little doubt in your mind. One of the docking bay doors had been pried open and that was the only way in. The logo for Dreamery Creamery was painted on the docking bay door, faded now and paint starting to chip. You ducked under and inside.

    The dwindling sunlight did nothing much than cast your shadow into the darkness of the receiving and shipping area. You pulled out your phone and turned on the built in flashlight, scanning the room. Empty shelves and pallets lay strewn about the room. Only a few of the shelves actually remained standing, many having been knocked over. Dust covered nearly every surface. You flashed your light up at the high ceiling and saw the flutter of wings. Birds and other wildlife had found the way in as well. Your first few steps into the mess of shelves caused dust to fly up, the musty smell tickling your nose and making you sneeze. A draft carried more of the dust and a faint scent of soured dairy that made you crinkle your nose. You had already came this far and not even a little dust would drive you away. 

     You pressed further into the building, passing the rows and heaps of shelves cautiously until you came to a doorway with thick plastic slats hanging from it. Some of the slats were warped and charred and you knew the next room had been affected by the fire. Pushing them aside, you walked not even two steps in and paused with your phone’s light pointed at the ground in front of you. There, outlined in the dust and ash covering the floor was the shape of someone’s body. A large maroon stain stained the concrete floor. Splatters stained outwards from the puddle, disappearing into the darkness. You swallowed the lump of nervousness that had risen to your throat, shuffling your way around where someone had to have died. Large machinery filled this room and the smell of soured milk overpowered even the musty scent. You covered your nose with your shirt and maneuvered your way through the room.

     You came to a metal staircase that led to a balcony overlooking the room you’d just crossed. Along with the balcony, there was a door with a glass window next to it. Something deep inside you told you to go up the stairs. You slowly ascended, your feet causing the metal to groan slightly beneath them. When you reached the balcony, you turned to the door. A sign that was hanging on by a single corner read “Processing Manager”. Your fingers itched at your side and willed you to reach for the handle on the darkened door. It gave way beneath your hand and with a small push, the door swung open to reveal an office. Freezing cold air swept out of the office and goosebumps raised on your arms. Your face twisted in confusion as you stepped inside the empty office. There was a filing cabinet and desk pushed to one corner of the room. A flash of light from the window caused your head to snap in it’s direction.

     You froze in place. Glowing orange lights that reflected in the window were pointed right at you. You shakily lifted your phone, illuminating the hulking figure of a man in a hockey mask. The orange lights were fixed into the eyes of the mask and they were fixated on you. A low growl came from behind the mask and the movement of air was visible in the below freezing air temperature.Panic overcame you as you turned and ran. You flew down the metal stairs, nearly falling when you skipped two at the bottom. Dust and ash flew up, causing you to breathe it in. You skidded to a halt next to a conveyor belt, coughing to expel what you’d just inhaled. When you finished trying to hack up a lung, your eyes flashed up to the office and saw the glowing orange eyes and the rest of their body descending the steps. That was when you really booked it but, in the process, had lost yourself in the maze of the abandoned factory.

     Coming back to the present, one of your feet slipped as you rounded a corner, causing you to stumble. You regained your footing and pushed yourself even harder to get away from whoever was chasing you. Fear consumed you and the hope that you’d find your way back to the docking bay to escape. As you passed through another doorway with plastic slats, you frightened a flock of birds that had made themselves at home. They flew into the air all at once, their beating wings like thunder in your ears. Your arms flew up to cover your face and suddenly you were grabbed from behind. A scream erupted from your lips as you were dragged backwards. You cried out to be let go, pleading for your life with promises you’d do absolutely anything for it.

    “Anything?” the gravelly voice of your captor questioned. 

    “Yes! Anything!” you sobbed. You were let go and you stumbled away, falling onto the dusty surface of a conveyor belt. The lights turned on suddenly, blinding you momentarily as your eyes struggled to adjust. Turning around, you braced yourself with your arms and looked upon the stranger who had just chased and caught you. The hockey mask was still in place and platinum blonde, bordering on white, colored hair stuck up over the edge of the mask. A heavy black and orange jacket was worn over a torn white tank top. The dangerously low neckline of the undershirt allowed you to see the scarred chest of the man, his pecs rising slowly as if he hadn’t been chasing you for five minutes now. You were still trying to catch your  breath. The man was intimidatingly tall, not to mention how built he was. You found yourself frightened that he had even stopped to question you rather than kill you where you stood. 

    “Anything?” he repeated, his voice dropping even lower than before.

    “For crying out loud… I said anything and I mean anything.” The man closed the distance between you, his body towering over yours. You hated his closeness, but you were trapped between him and the conveyor belt behind you. A lump of fear rose in your throat and you looked up into the glowing eyes of the mask. “Can’t you just let me go?” you asked, your voice nearly inaudible.

    “Oh, I will.” the man said, his response punctuated with a dark chuckle. He pressed his body against yours. A hard obtrusion just below your belly button made your eyes widened. You were far too afraid to look down, knowing you would see his clothed erection jutting out in those tight pants of his. You tried to move away, but his arms trapped you. The masked face leaned in so close you could feel his breath across the bridge of your nose. “Just after you give me what I want.”

     “And if I refuse?” you asked, voice trembling.

     “I kill you where you stand.” he answered. “But you won’t do that now, will you? I promise--” His voice dropped and took on a seductive tone. “--you will enjoy what I want just as much as I will.”

     “I--” you started but your voice dropped off. You squeezed your eyes shut, hating yourself for even getting into this situation in the first place. A blush spread across your cheeks as you felt the man shift, his erection dipping just a little lower. Opening your eyes, you glanced away as you spoke. “You won’t just kill me after?”

     His gloved hand came up, cupping your chin to turn your gaze back to him. “I am a man of my word. You will leave here unharmed.”

     Taking a shaky breath, you nodded slowly. “Then I agree. You can have what you want.”

      He chuckled and pushed you backwards, causing your back to lay against the conveyor belt. Those gloved hands moved beneath your shirt, creeping up until they met the bottom of your breasts. Pushing the fabric of your bra aside, he cupped your chest and squeezed each breast within his hands. Heat spread through your body as his fingers found your nipples and gave them a light brush with his thumbs. You arched your back and bit back a moan. “Don’t hold back for me. No one else will be able to hear you.” he ordered, pinching a nipple between his fingers. You gasped and you heard him chuckle. “Better.”

    For how terrified you had been before, this shift to arousal was odd. You hadn’t thought such a situation would ever turn you on like this was. You moaned yet again as your nipples were brushed simultaneously. God, you needed to be able to say anything to this guy. You hadn’t given him your name and  you hadn’t the slightest clue what his was either. “I think this as good a time as ever to introduce myself properly.” you said, then gave him your name. He paused his ministrations and stared down at you wordlessly. “What--” you breathed. “--do I call you?”

    “Jack.” he responded slowly. “You may call me Jack.”

    “Jack.” you repeated, liking the way his name rolled off your tongue. You felt his body shudder above you and you felt a pulse of hot, intense arousal in your core. His hands were suddenly gone from your chest, moving to rid you of your pants. In one clean motion, he had tugged both your pants and panties from you, throwing them to the floor. 

     His gloved hands gripped your knees and pushed them apart roughly. He took a minute to remove the fabric from his hands, pulling at each finger until he could free his hand from the glove. Your eyes widened, realizing the thickness of his fingers, not to mention the size of his hand. They were big, not abnormally so. As his fingers traced up and down your thighs, you felt yourself ache for them to touch you. His touch came so close to your center so many times, but always danced away at the last second. You let out a huff of frustration and whined when he dragged his fingernails against your skin. “Please, Jack.” you begged, tossing your head to one side.

     “Please what?” he growled, pinching your left thigh. A shudder ran through your body. “You have to tell me what you want in order to get it.”

      You were a mess and felt slightly ashamed to even be in this position in the first place. He was teasing you and it was absolutely divine, but you wanted more. You _needed_ more. “Jack, please touch me.”

     “Where?”

     Your breath caught in your throat and you ground your ass against the conveyor belt. “Inside me.” you whispered roughly. 

      His calloused fingers dipped between your soaking lips and you moaned long and loud. They rubbed up and down, brushing across your clit and to the bottom of your opening. White hot pleasure burned inside you and you pushed yourself against his hand. Two long digits curled inside you and you swore you saw stars. They landed hard against your g-spot and he dragged them until it was just the ends of his fingers inside you. He repeated this over and over, causing your legs to feel like jelly and you to become a writhing moaning mess. His fingers were driving you closer and closer to the edge. You cried out when the coil of pleasure in your center released, his fingers still moving against your spasming walls. 

     Jack pulled his fingers from you, causing your body to shudder. You lifted your head to look at him past your half clothed body. He was sliding his pants down his legs and you were surprised to find he had forgone underwear entirely. His cock was long and hard, the skin of it flushed red. You sat up and Jack’s masked eyes looked up as you slid from the conveyor belt, dropping to your knees in front of him. Your hands grabbed his defined hips and pulled him closer. Dipping your head down, you licked the full length of his throbbing hard erection. A moan like pure silk filled the air and you reached a hand down to fondle his balls, the other massaging his hip. “(Y/n)...” he panted as you pulled back, only to take the tip of him into your mouth. You felt yourself grow wetter as he moaned again, thrusting himself further into your mouth. His hands locked themselves in your hair as you began bobbing your head, taking as much of him as you could manage. “So good. You’re  _ so  _ good.” 

    You pulled off of him with a satisfying pop, knowing very well that he was close to his end. “Not that good.” you teased. The guttural growl he made sent a white hot bolt of arousal straight to your core. His hands left your hair and found purchase on your shoulders. In one swift motion, he shoved you to the floor, the cold linoleum making you hiss. One of his hands pinned both of yours above your head, the other holding his cock as he guided it to your soaked cunt. You whined as the tip of him bumped your clit, sending tingles through your legs to your toes. “Jack,” you panted. “Take me. I need your cock inside me.”

   “Keep begging.” he growled, letting the tip of him rest against your opening. You attempted to buck your hips to be closer to having what you wanted, but he pulled away. His voice dropped to a rough whisper as he leaned in close to your ear. “Beg, you horny slut.”

   Beg you did, just as you had begged for your life. You promised he could have you as much as he wanted, whenever he wanted if he’d just fuck you there against the cold linoleum. There was no filter anymore as you spoke to him, asking him to do unspeakably arousing things to you. When you stopped, there was a brief period where he just stared down at your flushed face. Both of you were breathing hard in the otherwise silent room. You uttered one last plea and he drove himself all the way into you. 

    “Fuck.” the two of you said simultaneously. He felt like heaven on earth, stretching you just enough to be pleasurable. You swore you could feel each and every ridge of his cock against your walls. For what seemed like hours, he stayed there inside you without moving. In actuality, it was a few seconds, but the aroused state your mind was in couldn’t manage the perception of time. When he drew his hips back, you let out a long moan that trailed off into a whine. His name became your mantra as he began to fuck you hard and without mercy. The end of you became so familiar with the end of him, as he bottomed out with each and every thrust. Your name also passed his lips, just as much as his did on yours. Your hands were useless as he held them above you, unable to reach out and touch him or pull him closer. 

    “Jack, let me touch you. Please.” you begged as he drew out of you only to hammer back into you. “Please.” 

    “Since you asked so nicely.” he responded. Your hands were released and you threw them over his shoulders, fingers finding the short hair at the back of his head to bury into. With both of his hands free now as well, he grabbed your hips and began to drive into you faster and harder than before. Your fingers dug into his neck and dragged down to between his shoulder blades. You were getting close, hanging on the precipice of perhaps the greatest orgasm you’d had in your life. 

    “Jack, I’m going to--”

    “Cum for me, (y/n).” he interrupted in that throaty and rough voice of his. You were sent tumbling over the edge, orgasming as he continued to thrust into you, chasing his own end. 

    Your vision went blurry at the edges and you couldn’t focus on anything but the glowing orange eyes of his mask. You wanted to see his face as he lost control. Your hands moved slowly from his back up and over his head, finding the fixture holding his mask in place. Digging your fingers beneath the strap you pushed it up, causing it to fall against your heaving chest. As you did so, his hips stuttered against yours and you witnessed the expression of pure delight as he came inside you. His eyes shot open, a bright blue that pierced straight through your gaze. A scar crossed from the right side of his forehead down to below his left eye. Your fingers traced it as you felt the hot silky ropes of cum splash against your insides. The stubble on his chin was also fascinating to you and you ran the back of your hand against it. He was panting, his hips still slowly thrusting in and out of you. You grabbed his chin sat up enough to crash your lips against his passionately.

    His hips stopped altogether, still locked with yours, and you felt one of his hands cradle the back of your head, kissing you back fiercely. A hot tongue passed through your lips to intertwine with yours and you moaned. Jack pulled away from the kiss, a string of your saliva connecting the two of you for one brief second. He looked down into your eyes, an unreadable expression on his handsome face. “What?” you asked.

    “I didn’t tell you.” he muttered. You tilted your head in confusion. “You’ve seen my face now.”

    “So what?” you asked. “Why does that matter?”

    He pulled out of you, causing a flood of both your fluids to pour from your cunt. The sensation made you shiver. Jack grabbed his mask and then stood. “I have to go.” he said, staring down, an apologetic look on his face. You sat up, hoping for him to explain this sudden change of demeanor. “You have to go as well. I will keep my promise if you leave now.”

    “But--” You were cut off as he hauled you to your feet. He slipped his mask back on and handed you your clothing. “Jack, why?”

    “Just go.” he said, pulling his own pants up. Without saying another word, he ran off and out of sight. You opened your mouth to stop him, but it was too late. He was gone. You got dressed, feeling stupid for all you had done. You beat yourself up about it, wishing you’d never set place in the abandoned ice cream factory. As you finished dressing, you looked around the now lit room and realized you did not know where you could leave from. 

   “Damn.” you muttered as you began walking towards the other end of the room. You passed through the plastic slats and recognized the room where you had found Jack. The processing manager office was to your left and you glanced up to it’s window, hoping to see him there. He wasn’t and you knew that the next room was the receiving and shipping bay, your way out. You made it halfway across the room before the lights went out suddenly. “Great. Just great.” you cried out, digging into your pants pocket for your phone. Before you could get it, you heard footsteps and looked up in time to see Jack’s glowing mask as he knocked you out with a large object. Your body dropped to the floor with a thud that echoed loudly in your head. Eyes starting to close, you watched Jack lean down. The last thing you heard before unconsciousness took you, was his distorted voice. 

    “Those who see my face can never leave alive.” Your head dropped to the side, vision fading to black. “ _ But I think I will keep you for a while longer. _ ”


End file.
